N
| birthday =January 9th | age =1000+ (appears 16) | gender =Male | height =5ft 6in | weight = | affiliation =Human World | previous affiliation =Soul Society, , , , Asakura Family, Kurosaki Family | occupation =King of Step | previous occupation =Captain of the 9th Division Royal Guardsmen | team = | previous team =Ninth Division Royal Guard Gotei 13 | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Cross City | relatives =Asakura Family Kurosaki Family | education =Self Taught | shikai =Sealed | bankai =Sealed | manga debut = | anime debut =TBTP: Fall | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Nisshō Kyō Asakura (朝倉・日照・卿, Asakura Nisshō Kyō) is the former captain of the Ninth Division, being the first captain to hold that position 1000 years before the start of the series. He was at one point a member of the being one of its original members before he retired from his post in a self-imposed exile. He is known informally as simply N, for an unstanted reason. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinigami who retains the appearance of a teenager. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. His former appearance had him wearing the typical black Shinigami Shihakushō, with no major alterations to it. Overtop he wore a large white haori, with the number of his division on the back of it. After being promoted to the Royal guard he retains his Shinigami appearance, except he had the royal guards haori overtop his uniform. As a resident of the world of the living, he is seen wearing simple clothes consisting of blue jeans, black sneakers made of a material which absorb the impact of his running allowing them to withstand his speed. His shirt is short sleeved and white in color. Over his shirt he wears a white coat. He has red hair and violet eyes, appearing to have a feminine face. Personality A calm a collected individual, N is a strange shinigami having a great dislike for combat, but is well trained in the art. He has shown signs of being sadistic, but these times are quite rare. N is a master of deception, hiding his pain and horror-filled past behind a smile and allowing it to distract his opponents by lulling them into a false sense of security. History Although not much is revealed about his past. At one point Nisshō was the captain of the and during that time he revolutionized the art of , using it namely in the Quincy Purge. It was said that he was around during the creation of the Gotei 13, being a captain alongside , and a few others. He was mentioned by to being a monster during his youth. At some point before Kensei Muguruma became the captain of the Ninth Division, he was promoted to the Royal Guard being recognized by the Soul King for his work on the art of Hohō. During the time he was a member of the Royal Guard, he traveled to the depths of hell. It was here that he stopped a Togabito uprising. During this he revealed his Bankai and used it to slaughter several hundreds of Togabito before they stood down in compliance. As a reward for his services he was gifted with the power of hell, granting him a Kushanāda-like status. 500 years before the present he resigned from the Royal Guard following his sentencing of death for obtaining the powers of Hell, voluntarily or not. Due to this he fled to the Human World where he lost most of his powers. 300 years before the present he fought and was defeated by a shinigami by the name of Gama Hiwatari, causing him to lose his remaining reiatsu. Synopsis Fallen Sun arc *TBTP: Fall *TBTP: Rise *TBTP: Enigma Rouge City arc *The Speed of Silence Equipment Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: His exact amount of spiritual energy is unknown as he hasn't felt the need to express it fully. While it was known that was once on par with Yamamoto in his prime, the current the level is unclear due to his inactivity. TBTP: Fall Hypersonic Screech: By extension of his mastery of his Zanpakutō, N is able to channel his power through his body and fire potent sonic shockwaves from his mouth. These are used to catch his opponents off guard while he masquerades as a human in his exile. By focusing his energy in his vocal cords he is able to modulate the pitch of his pulses and use his pulses to scramble his opponents auditory senses. He has retained this as a special human, despite not having his full powers.TBTP: Rise :Wall of Sound: As an application of his powers and speed, N is able to create a wall of sound. By releasing well placed burst of sonic energy, he is able to block offensive attacks as well as form a cage to trap those within an endless bombardment of sonic attacks. The advanced version of this technique is known as his Sonic Doom. Hand to Hand Combatant: His skills with hand to hand combat are mostly seen in his ability to disarm his opponents. Using his speed to increase the force of his blows he is able to send people flying with a single punch, turning his body into a battering ram. He was noted in the past for being fearsome in melee combat. or other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N is able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Due to his prowess he is known as the King of Step (歩王 Ho-Ou), a title he has yet to pass on.TBTP: Enigma Instantaneous Regeneration: As a side effect of the Hell power, he was granted a form of instant regeneration which allowed him to heal from injuries. This power was not perfect and took longer to heal serious injuries. }} Zanpakutō Stats Behind the Scenes This character pays homage to its creator User:Nisshou as well as being the personification of his authors choice of abilities in the Bleach Universe. His appearance and sonic abilities are based on Yuuki Tenpouin from the Manga/Anime known as Code:Breaker. Quotes References